Scream 4
by Avalon
Summary: Someone just doesn't want it to end.


Disclaimer: All characters in this script with the exceptions of characters from previous Scream films are copyright of A Washington   
  
  
Scream 4  
  
Int: Largeish Shop, Night.  
  
Rhiannon Matthews is browsing down the darkly lit aisles.  
  
Rhiannon: Okay Summer everythings done, could ya lock up for me? I got a date with Bryan.  
  
We see Summer Matthews (Katie Holmes) come out of one of the aisles.  
  
Summer: I got a date with Charlie myself.  
  
Rhiannon: Cheeky Charlie?  
  
Summer: Rhiannon, I told you not to call him that!  
  
Rhiannon (teasing): Oh he likes it really.  
  
Summer looks at her with one eyebrow raised.  
  
Summer: Do you want me to close up for you or not?  
  
Rhiannon: Sure.  
  
Summer: Well go before I change my mind.  
  
SFX: Car honking outside.  
  
Rhiannon: That'll be Bryan look thanks sis, I owe you.  
  
Summer: I'll take it out the till.  
  
Rhiannon looks at her with a sceptical look.  
  
Summer: Kidding, I was kidding!  
  
Rhiannon leaves.  
  
Summer (sarcastically): Great.  
  
Summer starts looking down the aisles she grabs a coke.  
  
Summer: What she doesn't know won't hurt her  
  
SFX: Coke hissing as it is opened  
  
Summer starts to drink out of the can  
  
SFX: Phone ringing  
  
Summer: Oh s--t don't people know we're closed?!  
  
Summer goes into the back throws off her apron and picks up the phone  
  
Summer (impatiently): Matthews Groceries how may I help you  
  
Voice: Hi  
  
Summer: Ummmmm..... Hello?  
  
Voice: Hi  
  
Summer: Do I know you?  
  
Voice: No  
  
Summer: Do you want something?  
  
Voice: Yes  
  
Summer: Anything in paticular?  
  
Voice: Yes  
  
Summer: What?  
  
Voice: You  
  
Summer looks shocked looking at the phone she hangs up  
  
SFX: Phone rings again  
  
Summer picks up the phone  
  
Summer: Hello?  
  
Voice: That wasn't very nice  
  
Summer: Well you don't seem a very nice person  
  
Voice: Honestly I am  
  
Summer (sarcastically): Oh I'm convinced!  
  
Voice: You better be!  
  
Summer: Stop ringing me!  
  
Summer hangs up phone  
  
SFX: Phone rings for a third time  
  
Summer: S--t!  
  
Summer picks up the phone  
  
Summer: Leave me alone.  
  
Voice: Is that what you want?  
  
Summer: Yes!  
  
Voice: Fine. Watch your back Summer!  
  
Line goes dead  
  
Summer hears knock at door.  
  
Carefully spying down one of the aisles she sees no one at the door  
  
She shrugs and turns round  
  
She hears a knock again  
  
Looking this time she sees no one until someone jumps in front of the door  
  
Summer screams  
  
The person stood at the door is none other than... Charlie.  
  
Charlie: Jesus! Summer are you okay?  
  
Summer takes a deep breath  
  
Summer: Yeah I'm fine  
  
Summer unlocks the door and Charlie walks in  
  
Charlie: What's goin' on?  
  
Summer: Some freak was just trying to scare me.  
  
Charlie: Seems he did a good job. Are you okay?  
  
Summer: Yeah now you're here  
  
Charlie: Where do you wanna go?   
  
Summer: Somewhere crowded  
  
Charlie: How about that new club downtown?  
  
Summer: Tapestry? Sure why not?  
  
Charlie: Come on then  
  
Summer: Let me just get my coat  
  
Summer walks up some stairs leaving Charlie downstairs in the shop  
  
Summer looks around the upstairs stock room  
  
There are all kinds of things up there  
  
We see Summer turn round and Ghostface runs behind her  
  
Summer shrugs and picks up her coat  
  
She starts to go down the stairs  
  
Summer: Oh my purse hold on  
  
Summer walks to the other side of the room  
  
We see Ghostface sneak up behind and plunge his knife into... a manequin  
  
SFX: A crunch sound  
  
Summer turns round   
  
Summer shrugs and grabs her purse  
  
Summer starts to go down the stairs  
  
Cut to: Int: Tapestry Club  
  
Summer and Charlie are dancing to 'One Week by Barenaked Ladies'  
  
Charlie: You want a coke?  
  
Summer nods  
  
Charlie goes off  
  
Summer hears her cell phone ringing  
  
She goes outside into an allyway   
  
Answers phone  
  
Summer: Hello?  
  
Voice: Hello Summer  
  
Summer: What do you want now?  
  
Voice: It's more a case of what do you want.  
  
Summer: I don't want anything from you  
  
Voice: Oh is that right?  
  
Summer: Yeah  
  
Voice: Well lets think about this  
  
Summer: Lets not  
  
Voice: Who is always first to die in the Stab Movies Summer?  
  
Summer: The opening victim  
  
Voice: Wrong  
  
Summer: I'll give you one minute and don't move from that alleyway  
  
Phone goes dead  
  
Summer looks horrified   
  
Summer looks around in attempt to find out who is watching her  
  
Summer: Oh My God!  
  
Phone rings  
  
Voice: Got an answer Summer?  
  
Summer: The Victims Boyfriend!  
  
Voice: She's catching on. The victims boyfriend is always first to die.  
  
Summer: Leave Charlie alone  
  
Voice: Of course I will... on one condition  
  
Summer: What? What do you want?  
  
Voice: You have to answer one simple question  
  
Summer starts to cry  
  
Summer: Okay  
  
Voice: Who was the killer in Halloween 3  
  
Summer: Michael Myers!!!!  
  
Voice: That is absolutley... WRONG!  
  
Summer: No, no, it's right! I have seen all the Halloweens Michael...  
  
Voice: It's wrong. Halloween 3: Curse of the witch had a completley different storyline that had nothing to do with Michael Myers!   
  
Voice: Sorry Charlie but your out of the game  
  
Summer: No!  
  
Summer hears a thud behind he only to see Charlie's lifeless body on the floor  
  
Summer screams  
  
Summer sees Ghostface on top of the building  
  
Ghostface gives Summer a sinister wave  
  
Summer starts to run  
  
Summer gets into the middle of the road to try and stop an approaching car  
  
Summer (screaming): Stop! Stop! Oh please stop!  
  
The car nearly runs her over  
  
Summer jumps out of the way  
  
Summer (screaming): Help Me!  
  
Summer carries on running down the street  
  
Summer runs until she finds herself at the local outdoor pool  
  
Summers phone rings  
  
Summer: Hello?  
  
Voice: Fancy a swim?  
  
Just as he says that Ghostface comes up behind her and stabs her in the back twice and pushes her over  
  
Ghostface pushes Summer's head under the water  
  
We see Summer trying to gasp for air  
  
Ghostface stabs her again and she stops struggling  
  
Ghostface pushes Summer's lifeless body into the pool and runs off  
  
We zoom out a little to see Summers body floating face up in the pool in which the water around her is red with her own blood  
  
Cut to Scream 4 title  
  
Int: House  
  
Dewey and Gale's House is filled with Sidney's closest friends  
  
Piper (Eliza Dushku) walks over to Gale and Dewey  
  
Piper: Are you sure Sid'll want this whole suprise party thing? I mean she has had one to many suprises already  
  
Gale: So have I but this is a party Piper I'm sure she won't mind  
  
Piper: Well... whatever, I'm her best friend it's my job to look after her  
  
Gale: I know Piper  
  
Tyler (V.O): Just for a minute!  
  
Tyler Dawson (Josh Hartnett) and Sidney walk into Gale and Dewey's  
  
Everyone: Suprise!  
  
Sidney giggles in suprise  
  
Sidney: Oh Thankyou!  
  
Walks over and hugs Piper, then Gale, then Dewey.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
Music is playing from a radio in the background Sid and Piper are dancing to I think I'm in love with you by Jessica Simpson  
  
Song finishes  
  
Radio (V.O): Two teens were found killed last night.   
  
Sidney and Piper look at each other in shock  
  
Radio (V.O): Charlie Venzetti and Summer Matthews were believed to have been in the Tapestry club before being brutally killed  
  
Radio (V.O): The teens, students at Craven College, Woodsboro were found across the road from each other  
  
Radio (V.O): The only clue left by the muderer was a Father Death mask that...  
  
Gale turns the radio off   
  
Gale: We don't need any of that crap anyway  
  
Sidney: I'm okay  
  
Dewey: But Sid  
  
Sidney (shouting): Jesus Dewey I'm okay!  
  
Dewey looks hurt  
  
Sidney: Dewey I'm sorry  
  
Dewey: It's okay  
  
Dewey: I just worry about you  
  
Sidney: I know you do Dewey and I couldn't love you more if you were my brother   
  
Dewey (sad): Yeah well I was Tatum's brother and a fat load of good that did her  
  
Sidney: Don't say that! What happened to Tatum was not your fault!  
  
Tyler: Come on I know what'll cheer you up.  
  
Sidney: What?  
  
Tyler: Follow me  
  
Tyler grabs Sidney's hand and takes her with him.  
  
Sidney walks outside  
  
Sidney walks outdside to see a red convertible park outside.   
  
Sidney: Oh my God you bought me this?  
  
Tyler: Well actually we all did.   
  
Sidney turns round  
  
Sidney: Oh thankyou!  
  
Sidney goes round hugging everyone   
  
Phone rings it is behind Sidney  
  
Sidney picks up the phone  
  
Sidney: Hello Riley Residence   
  
Familiar Voice: Hello Sidney  
  
Sidney: Who is this  
  
Voice: It's me Sid  
  
Close up on Sidney's face she realises in horror who's the voice is  
  
Voice: Don't you recognise your own boyfriend?  
  
Sidney: Billy Loomis is dead.   
  
Billy's voice: Happy Birthday Sid  
  
Voice turns into deep voice  
  
Voice: What do you want? I can think of quite a few lets say imaginative gifts to get you  
  
Sidney (sarcastically): Chocolate will be fine.  
  
Voice: No I like my gift to show thought.  
  
Sidney: Leave me alone  
  
Voice: That's a noce little car Sid, but how about a dead boyfriend to go in the passenger side? Billy? Derek? Tyler?   
  
Sidney: Tyler's not dead  
  
Voice: Not now but I wouldn't hold your breath Sidney  
  
Sidney: And why is that?  
  
Voice: Because you wont be able to Scream.  
  
Line goes dead.  
  
Tyler: It's okay Sid, It's okay.  
  
Cut to: Craven College, the next day  
  
Martha Meeks is in history class  
  
Teacher:...And so Jack the Ripper was never caught  
  
Guy (in front of Martha): Why are we talking about Jack the Ripper who lived in England when we have a killer in our very own town  
  
Guy 2: It's not something to be proud of Chris  
  
Chris: Look Forrest all I'm saying is that Stab is relevant to our society  
  
Forrest: Yeah like those films did any justice to the people who were killed  
  
Chris: Alicia Silverstone did lots of Justice to that CiCi chick  
  
Guy 3: But what was that other guy in the film class not the cool killer the geeky one  
  
Chris: What Randy?   
  
In a girly voice  
  
Chris: Hey here's the rules never have sex, bla, bla, bla, well he got f----n' gutted so he wasn't that clever  
  
Tears come to Martha's eyes  
  
Chris stands up and continues to mock Randy  
  
Martha stands up  
  
Martha (through tears): You b-----d!  
  
Chris: Geez Martha it's not my fault that...  
  
Martha turns round and punches Chris in the nose.  
  
Chris is knocked over, his nose is bleeding.  
  
Martha: Comment on the you selfish d--k  
  
Martha runs off crying  
  
Forrest Demont (Usher Raymond) and Senna Bishop (Alyson Hannigan) grab Martha's things and run after her.  
  
Senna: Hey you forgot these  
  
Senna hands Martha a bunch of papers  
  
Forrest: So this is the legendary Randy Meeks huh?  
  
Close up on Martha's file  
  
It has a picture of Martha, Randy, CiCi, Derek and Sidney on it.  
  
Martha (daydreaming): The legendary Randy   
  
Martha grins  
  
Senna: You know what I got a free period and so have you and I'm sure Forrest wouldn't mind missing the rest of the day...  
  
Forrest is about to speak but Senna gives him a 'don't you dare' look  
  
Senna (cont.): and we can watch some films at my house  
  
Martha: Okay  
  
Cut to: Sid and Tyler's house  
  
Sidney, Piper and Jade are sat on a couch watching something on TV  
  
Tyler comes through the room  
  
Tyler: I'm going out Sid, now if you want anything...  
  
Piper: She's got us Tyler she'll be fine  
  
Jade: Uh-huh  
  
Sidney smiles  
  
Tyler grins  
  
Tyler: See you in a while  
  
Tyler leaves  
  
Jade: Awwwwwwww.... I wish I had someone like that  
  
Piper: Ummmmm... hello? Cal!  
  
Jade (laughing): Yeah I know but sometimes Caliban can be a little  
  
Jade puts on a gruff voice  
  
Jade: My scripts, My scripts, My lovely scripts.  
  
Piper: Cal's a honey a you know it!  
  
Jade smiles  
  
Jade: Talking about Cal I gotta meet him at his place  
  
Sidney: Don't forget tomorrow at 12.00 in Harry's  
  
Jade: Yeah I know  
  
Sid and Piper: Bye  
  
Jade: Bye  
  
Jade goes out of the door  
  
Jade gets into a red landrover  
  
Cut to: Jade 10 minutes later driving in her car  
  
Heartbreaker is on the radio  
  
Jade stops outside a large house   
  
Jade gets out of the car and locks the doors, they lock with a 'beep, beep'.  
  
Walking up to the door Jade rumages in her bag a pulls out a key  
  
Jade puts the key in the front door and turns it  
  
Click noise as the key snaps in the door  
  
Jade: S--t!  
  
Jade tries to turn the handle on the door but it wont budge  
  
Jade walks around the back of the house  
  
Looking up she sees an open window on the second floor and then notices the trellis along the wall  
  
Jade starts to climb up when she gets past the top of the first floor window her platform shoe slips and she nearly falls but holds on with her hands  
  
Jade's shoe plumments to the ground she then kicks off the other and proceedas to climb  
  
She gets to the climb and climbs through landing in a ball on the floor  
  
Jade (sarcastically): Great!  
  
Jade looks out of the window to see where her shoes landed but they have disappeared  
  
Close up on Jade she squints then shrugs it is dark she presumes she just can't see them  
  
Jade: I'll get 'em later  
  
The house is dark Jade looks around in the room it seems to be some kind of den she flicks the light switch but nothing happens she looks up to see there is no bulb  
  
Opening the door she looks to the right then the left no-one to be seen  
  
Camera zooms through to see the very Lara Croft style mansion; Large staircase, huge doors, tiled floors, etc.  
  
Jade (to herself): Wow, Piper's right I do get the best guys!   
  
Jade laughs to herself  
  
Jade (shouting): Cal! Cal! Caliban are you in???  
  
Jade (to herself): Great I got about half an hour to...  
  
Jade is cut off by the ringing of a phone it echoes around the house.  
  
Jade runs into a very expensive looking bedroom, four post bed, expensive looking furniture, etc.  
  
She picks up the phone by the side of the bed  
  
Jade: Cal when are you gonna get here you said you'd be here!  
  
Voice: Cal who?  
  
Jade: What do you mean Cal who why would you ring someones house who you don't even know  
  
Voice: Maybe it's not Cal I want to talk to  
  
Jade: Well I'm not in a talkative mood  
  
Voice: Well it's not really like you've got much of a choice  
  
Jade (bored): Oh go to hell  
  
Jade hangs up  
  
Phone rings again  
  
Jade (annoyed): Yes?  
  
Voice: That doesn't mean hang up Jade!  
  
Jade Oh what in god name do y... Wait! How do you know my name?!  
  
Voice: You told me  
  
Jade: No I didn't  
  
Voice (sarcastically): Oh well ya got me!  
  
SFX: Bumping noise upstairs  
  
Jade looks worried  
  
Jade sees something come down the stairs to the higher floor  
  
It's her shoes  
  
Jade is now very worried  
  
Jade: Oh God  
  
Voice laughs on the phone  
  
Voice: Wouldn't you like to investigate the strange noise upstairs Jade?  
  
Jade (sarcastically): Oh wouldn't that be a cliché  
  
Voice: Isn't that what horror movies are all about  
  
Jade: Oh you know me always the trend setter  
  
Jade continues walking around the house, cordless in hand  
  
Jade walks to the bottom of the stairs   
  
Jade: Hello?  
  
Voice: You'll never find me  
  
Jade (sarcastically): Well why don't you find me?  
  
Voice: Okay  
  
Line goes dead  
  
Jade hears a bang on the same floor as her is comes from the cupboard  
  
Opening the cupboard she sees...  
  
The cat stook inside a shoe  
  
Jade helps there cat and puts it down  
  
Jade: There you go kitty  
  
Jade closes the door  
  
Ghostface is behind it she hasn't seen him  
  
Jade carries on walking with Ghostface behind her  
  
SFX: A floorboard creeks  
  
She turns around  
  
Jade: Oh s--t!  
  
Jade starts running  
  
Ghostface pulls out his hunters knife and starts to run after her  
  
Just as she gets to the stairs there is broken glass on the floor and she has no shoes on  
  
Jade climbs onto the bannister and starts to climb over but Ghostface lunges cutting her arm and she slips  
  
She falls down the stairs to the tiled floor banging her head the blood is seeping from her arm to the checkered floor  
  
Jade: Ugh  
  
She manages to pick herself up and gets to the front door  
  
Jade tries to open it but it wont open her key is still stuck in it  
  
Jade: No!!!  
  
By this time Ghostface is almost at the bottom of the stairs  
  
Jade runs to the kitchen and grabs a knife   
  
Ghostface walks in and the throws it at him but she is weak it misses  
  
Ghostface continues to walk towards her  
  
Jade grabs the nearest thing which happens to be a pan and bangs Ghostface accross the head with it  
  
Ghostface holds his head in pain  
  
He turns round grabbing Jades arm where he slashed it forcing her to drop the pan  
  
Ghostface stabs her  
  
Jade lets out a little moan in pain  
  
Jade manages to knee Ghostface in the crotch and hobbles to the dining room  
  
A large dining table is in there  
  
Ghostface comes behind her and throws her onto the table  
  
He kneels on top of Jade and stabs her three times in the chest  
  
As Ghostface is about to deliver the killing blow Jade uses what energy she has left to push him off her   
  
Ghostface just pins her down again  
  
Jade (in a quiet whimper): Oh please no  
  
We see through Jade's eyes as the knife come towards her chest and...  
  
Cut to: Cal, Sidney and Piper walks through the front door Cal seems to have broken it open  
  
Piper: Are you sure your parents wont mind you doing that?  
  
Cal: They can afford it   
  
We can hear some kind of love song playing in the background  
  
There are rose petals leading to the dining room  
  
Sidney: We'll leave you guys in peace Jade seems to have something nice planned  
  
Cal: Okay thanks for the ride  
  
Sid: No problem  
  
Cal walks towards the dining room and Sid and Piper walk out   
  
We watch Sid and Piper walk out as we hear a scream  
  
Sid and Piper run to the dining room to see Caliban looking in horror at Jade lying on the table dead  
  
Her arms out on either side and feet together covered blood stained rose petals  
  
There is a note on the table Sidney picks it up  
  
We zoom in to read the note which says:  
  
'Happy Birthday Sidney'  
  
Picture fades to black and music fades  
  
  
  



End file.
